


Imagine…Having To Break Your Dad’s Heart

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [135]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You know it’s his way of coping with it all. But you also know he can’t go on like this forever.





	Imagine…Having To Break Your Dad’s Heart

“Y/n! Dinner’s ready!”

Dean turned back around, walking up to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

“Dean! Stop! Y/n’s gonna be down soon”, she giggled, her hands planted on his firm chest.

“So? It’s not like we’re doing anything out of the ordinary. You’re my wife. And I get to show you how much I love you”.

She shrieked as he began rubbing his beard on her neck, his lips meeting her skin at the same time, all his senses focussed on her.

“D-dad?”

He stopped his teasing, looking over at you, the worried look on your face making him immediately concerned.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? What’s happened?”

He rushed over, your mom coming to stand beside you as Dean knelt in front of you, taking a hand in his.

You simply stared down, your other hand coming up and running through his hair.

“Are you ok?” you whispered, your voice quiet and soft.

Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of your comfort, an odd sense of dread coming over him, before he pulled back from you.

He looked up, your eyes red and puffy, a few tears escaping your face.

Why were you crying?

Why were you looking at him so painfully?

He tried to remember. Tried to figure out what was wrong.

But then your mom began speaking again, all his attention on her.

“Dean, we should probably eat soon. Don’t want the food to get cold”, she said, walking away from you and pulling her chair out.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s eat”.

Dean stood, taking your hand and leading you to the table, letting you sit close to him.

You looked over the table, staring at your mom’s plate of food, then back at Dean.

He was staring at her, a sweet, loving smile on his face, reaching over and taking her hand.

You watched for a second, before jumping out of your chair and running up the stairs, leaving your parents to stare after you.

“Y/n? Sweetheart, you awake?”

Dean pushed your door open slowly, peering in to see you huddled on your bed.

He sighed, walking in slowly and sitting beside you.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been like this for a few weeks now”.

You didn’t say anything, continuing to sniffle into your pillow at the thought of what your dad was going through.

“Sweetheart, talk to me”, he urged, rubbing your arm comfortingly.

You swallowed thickly, willing the tears to stop for just a minute, and shifted, Dean kneeling on your floor and staring up at you.

“You can talk to me, y/n. You know that. I’m worried about you. Your mom is too”.

You lip trembled, knowing that you were about to break your dad’s heart.

But it had to be done.

You’d let this go on long enough.

You needed it to stop.

“Dad, I-I-”

You sighed, taking in a deep breath as Dean gripped your hand, squeezing in an effort to reassure you.

“You need to stop this, dad. I-I can’t watch you do this to yourself”.

He frowned at your words, not understanding what you were crying over.

“Stop what, sweetheart? What is it?”

You leaned down, your hands coming up to Dean’s face and stroking his cheek softly.

“Dad-why were there three plates on the table?”

He frowned, chuckling lightly.

“What?”

“The plates. You set three of them. Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I, sweetheart? We always have three plates. You. Me. And mom”.

You shook your head, sniffling as you stared into your dad’s eyes, drooping from his drunken state.

“Dad. Mom’s not here. She-she’s not been here for months”.

He shook his head, images flashing in his head, trying to stop himself from remembering what he was so desperately trying to forget.

“No. Y-your mom is in bed, sweetheart. She’s just sleeping”.

A sob escaped you, unable to watch him lie to himself day after day. Drinking to the point that his mind could conjure up an image of her.

“No, dad. She isn’t. She’s gone. Remember? The accident? And we waited for weeks at hospital. But nothing worked. She’s gone, dad. You need to accept it”.

“NO!” he snapped, jumping away from you and running out of your room, down the hallway, and barging into his own room, expecting to see his wife lying in bed.

Except, there was no one there.

The bed was still made, his beautiful wife nowhere to be seen.

The sight sobered him instantly, remembering the weeks spent in the hospital, praying to any and every god there was, wishing she’d get better.

Having to watch his wife, your mother, get weaker and weaker, her body slowly shutting down.

And then he made the decision.

To let go. To shut the machines off.

To let her sleep.

To finally give her peace. 

“She-she’s really gone. Isn’t she?”

Dean fell to the ground, sobbing freely, the realization hitting him hard, the pain worse than any before.

Your own tears fell as you watched your dad break down, wishing your mom could be here to pick him up and fill his heart with the unlimited love she always had.

But she was gone now.

So that role was yours.

You moved forward, kneeling beside him and wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him down, letting him lay his head in your lap as he continued sobbing.

You knew there were no words to fix him.

There was nothing you could do.

Nothing apart from be there for him.

“It’s ok, daddy. It’s gonna be ok. I’m right here”.

Your own heart was breaking at the loss of your mother, and the state your father was in.

But you had to keep it together.

You had to be strong.

You had to take care of your dad.

Because losing one parent was hard enough.

You weren’t about to lose another.


End file.
